A love of a Human
by Healing-Garden79
Summary: Kagome starts to realize that she doesn't love inuyasha anymore...but Sesshoumaru...does he love her back?...rating will go up not yet but soon
1. begining

'_Why do I love inuyasha? Why does he do this to me? Doesn't he know I love him so much and then he goes of with_ kikyou' so many questions plagued Kagome's mind, she didn't know if she really loved Inuyasha anymore. She stared back at them before running off from underneath the bush. Kagome came to a clearing where she saw **him**, he was the one thing Kagomes mind couldn't stop thinking about...Lord Sesshomaru, perfect in every way flawless skin, sliver hair that swayed in the breeze...he was a dream, her dream.

'_oh my god there he is.' gasp 'he's looking right at me, what should I do!' _Kagome's mind screamed.

'_Inuyasha's wench, what is she staring at?' _Sesshomaru looked at kagome and saw beauty, the way she was bathed in the moon light. '_What am I thinking a mere human woman, that I Lord sesshomaru thinks is beautiful, how disgusting' _

"What are you staring at human?" '_How dare he call me that!' _"How dare you call me that it's kagome KA-GO-ME! Get it straight you DOG!" '_CRAP should not have done that...run kagome run!' _kagome just stood there frozen until she was thrown into a tree, held by a very furious lord.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to call you, I will call u by whatever name I please."sesshomaru spat at kagome. "Sesshomaru...i...i...ss..s" Kagome didn't finish she passed out from him holding he neck to hard.

'_Great that's all I need, stupid humans what are they good for...waitt the tesiuga( -sp?)_ _I could use her as bait and she would serve as a caretaker for Rin...inuyasha you fool for not taking care of your wench' An evil smirk formed on the demons lips as he picked her up and flew back to the western lands._

_So? How did ya like it send review if I was ok and the spelling for tesgusia ok well I'll update Monday ok bye everyone ...ps. This is my first Fanfic so take it easy eh?_


	2. kidnaped and caretaking?

Ok ppl's I hope that whole mess about blaming ppl cuz there stories arn't good personally this is my first fanfic and I got awesome replys and I think I I ever got a reply that wasn't good I would be sad too so plz ppl don't hate ppl cuz there stories r bad just don't read them rem. "Say nice things or don't say nuthin at all." plain and simple anyways I thanks everyone for nice review and thanks to Sesshoumarugrl for helping me spell the tetsusaiga right! Ok here ya go!

"Talking" 'thoughts' A/N different location ...

'What?...w...wh...where am I?' Kagome sat up and looked around the strange room. 'Wow these sheets real silk?' kagome thought rubbing the silk. 'How did I get here?...and where's here...all I remember is seen inuyasha with kikyou' just the thought made kagome want to cry, tears moved freely down her cheeks. Kagome curled into a ball and cried herself into a resless sleep

Sesshoumaru was going throw some paper work when he smelt tears. 'She must have awoken, humans such weak things, once I retrieve the Tetsusaiga she will be out of my hair...man rin has really gotten to me.' With a frustrated sigh sesshoumaru left his personal study to speak to kagome.

Once he got there he found her asleep. "Wake up human" sesshoumaru said as he kicked her in the back. "OWWW!..What was that for!" kagome screamed. "Human! Silence! You shall never speak to this Sesshoumaru this way, is that clear!""well I **wouldn't**have yelled if YOU DIDN'T kick me!" again kagome found herself again against a wall held only by her neck. 'Man' she thought 'he likes holding people against walls doesn't he?' "Human! You will lower your voice this instant! You will obey my commands, you should remember your place in this world you are nothing but dirt. You are my prisoner here and you will at like one." after releasing her neck and letting her slide down the wall to the floor. Kagome was trying to register what he just said.

'I'm a prisoner? What does he what me for?' " what do you want with me?" she asked while looking at him. He replied coldly " it's none of your concern...at the moment." she was about to give him a piece of her mind before a small girl about 8, with brown hair in a side pony tail, with chocolate brown eyes with a fresh spring green kimono and with one big smile. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Can Rin come in?" "Yes, Human" sesshoumaru turn to kagome " you will from now on be rin's caretaker, till I'm done with you, if any harm comes to her I will not hesitate to kill you." with that said he laft the room living a happy Rin and a scared kagome.

Back in Sesshoumaru's study he called for "JAKEN"a toad stumbled in " ye..yes milord?" " send a letter to Inuyasha saying I have his wench, and if he wants her back he will have to trade her for the Tetsusagia, if not she will be no longer safe."... "GO!" " yess..yes milord!" with that he ran with is lords message to inuyasha and the group. "Amaya!" "Yes milord?" a female fox demon entered his study "go tend to the young miko woman, I want her properly dressed and clean, she reeks of my half brother" " yes milord right away" with that she left.

Kagome's room

"HI! Rin's name is Rin what's yours? How old are you? Are you going to be my caretaker?...hello?" Kagome didn't reply, she was so dead to the world 'will inuyasha save me?...does he even know I'm gone? Probably still kissing kikyou?...why inuyasha? Why did you have to go with her? SHE'S DEAD for crying out loud!'thought kagome as she started crying again. Rin saw this and came over and hugged her. Kagome stop and looked at her puzzled, 'I guess I didn't hear her come in, she's so cute and sweet' "Thank you" "OH Rin's name is Rin! What's yours?" "Hi Rin mine's Kagome" As the girls chatted away, they became really good friends. " would you be Rin's friend?" Rin asked shyly "of course, I've love to" Rin launch herself in Kagome's arms in a big hug " THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

A knock came to the door before a the fox demon, Amaya stepped in. "My lady I'm Amaya your personal servant for your stay here, I've come to change your clothing and to give you a bath before sending you to my lord's study, Rin you are to come with me after I tend to kagome." "Alright, Rin I'll see you later alright?" "Ok kagome bye!" After Rin left kagome followed Amaya to the hot springs. "Wow it's so beautiful" as kagome entered "yes it is only the finest for Sesshoumaru-sama, your kimono is on the chair after your done" with that said Amaya left. "What wrong with my clothing?" kagome asked herself, she looked at her clothes they were tore in some places and dirty in others. "I guess that answers my question, oh well." after her bath she put her kimono on, she looked at herself in the mirror, she had a blood red kimono with black trimming and black flowers all over she gave herself one more look before wandering the halls looking for Sesshoumaru's study. She found herself in front of two oak doors carved in with pictures of Sesshoumaru's dog demon form and another dog demon but she didn't know who it was. She opened the door only to find that it wasn't Sesshoumaru's study but his bedroom. 'Oh man if he finds me in here he'll kill me!' before she could leave a dark and smooth voice stoped her "And what are you thinking your doing here?" cliffy

at Inuyasha's camp

Inuyasha returned from his meeting with kikyou to camp, looking around he didn't see kagome anywhere in fact her scent was hours old. He saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara sitting at the fire laughing and talking the occasional slap and ''Henti'' inuyasha came up and asked everyone "Have you guys seen Kagome around?" "No, last time we saw her was right before she left to go find you" Miroku replied 'Oh no! She must have found me with kikyou and ran of...shit!i have to find her she could be in danger!' inuyasha thought. "Inuyasha are you ok you look a little pale" said Sango. "INUYASHA!" said a smelly toad running over a hill, tripping and falling all the way down. After jaken caught his breathe he ran to inuyasha "Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru has sent me to you to tell you that he has kidnaped your wench Kagome and will hand her over live in trade of the Tetsusagia if not he said to in form you that she wont be safe if you don't." with that he ran away back to the western lands.

The group discussion didn't go so well. "Inuyasha give him the tetsusagia!" "NO" "But it's Kagome's life we're risking here!" "No I'll kill the bastard and take Kagome back" "He's too strong for you!" "SHUT UP Miroku!" Sango had enough "STOP IT! we're not getting anywhere here we must stop and think before we act." " NO more thinking were going now!" inuyasha yelled with that he started traveling towards the west to recuse his kagome! "Wait inuyasha were coming too" Shippo yelled. With that the group set of in recuse of kagome.

Ok this chapter was a little bit longer and they probably get a lil bit longer o so we got a cliffy here lol is it sesshoumaru if it is will he hurt kagome? Who knows until next time! LoL oh go to this web site to see the kimono I was talking about you know what kagome put on, I wanted to give you a visual pic here so here ya go... http: ok til next time bye!

Bec


End file.
